


Family Circle

by unaspectre



Series: Melissa [1]
Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is missing, presumed dead as the Caine family tree sprouts another branch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Circle

**Author's Note:**

> This has never been betad as my beta has never seen the show.

Kermit Griffin stood in the doorway of the apartment trying to think up some excuse for being here other than the fact he was worried. No one had seen Caine in over a week, not since Peter had gone missing. The thing was although Peter was listed as missing Caine’s reaction told them all what they feared most, Peter Caine was dead.

“Kwai Chang Caine is not seeing anyone today,” Lo Si, the Ancient said as he walked towards Kermit blocking the way.

Kermit grimaced, “Then he is still here.”

Lo Si shrugged, “For now.”

That was the thing that was confusing Kermit, he assumed that the loss of Peter would send Caine away once more. The fact the man was still within the city meant something had to be happening.

“Excuse me,” a woman said making the two men turn to her, she was all in black except the red shirt tied around her waist, which made her pale skin look even more ghostly. She was just slightly taller than Lo Si with long dark hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of her neck, her dark eyes were filled with worry, “I’m looking for Kwai Chang Caine, I was told he lived here.”

Lo Si rested his hand comfortingly on her arm, “I am afraid Kwai Chang Caine is not able to help anyone just now.”

“I’m not here for help,” the woman said, a slight amused smile touched her lips.

“Then why?” Kermit demanded.

She folded her arms across her chest, tilting her head to look up at him, “I’m here to help him.”

 

Caine heard voices near him as he tried to meditate, the loss of his son once more had destroyed any peace of mind he had and he wanted to leave this place, to leave all the reminders of the exuberant wonderful son he’d had but something was stopping him. On hearing the woman’s voice Caine stood and walked towards the people standing in his doorway.

“Then why?” Caine heard the threat in Kermit’s voice but was not prepared for the answer the woman gave.

“I’m here to help him.”

The silence that followed her announcement gave Caine time to step into the conversation, “Who are you?”

All three looked up in surprise and the young woman standing there smiled in amazement.

“Wow,” she breathed, “You really look like him,” she paused for a moment, “I’ve been sent to help you. I don’t really understand why or what’s going on but I do have a letter for you that will hopefully explain.”

As she reached into her bag, Caine noticed Kermit’s hand twitch in case she reached for a gun. Instead of a weapon she pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Caine. They all stood watching as he opened his letter.

“It is from my father,” Caine said before he started to read it.

 _My dearest son,_

 _I know that this is a time of great suffering for you. I wish I could come myself to help you but I am an old man. Instead I send you help in the form of this young lady. She herself shall explain who she is. Know that I trust her not just with my life but with the lives of my son and grandson._

 _My best wishes go with you._

 _Matthew Caine._

Once he finished reading Caine passed it to Lo Si who scanned it quickly then handed it to Kermit.

“Who are you?” Kermit was the one to demand.

The young woman licked her lips nervously before looking at Caine, “My name is Melissa Caine. I’m your niece.”

 

The three men stared at her for several minutes before Kermit once again became the first to find his voice.

“What?”

“You are the daughter of Damon?” Caine asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

Melissa nodded, “I am though I haven’t seen the psychopath since he beat my mother to death when I was ten.” Again silence greeted her and she sighed, “Look, I don’t know why I’m here other than my grandfather asked me come to you. All he said was that what you thought wasn’t true and that with my help you can reconnect with what you’ve lost.”

“Peter,” Lo Si noted as Caine looked over the letter once more.

“I felt I had to stay within the city,” Caine noted, “I believe now I was waiting for you to arrive.”

Melissa raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“You’re not used to the whole Shaolin thing, are you?” Kermit asked with a chuckle.

Melissa shook her head, “Which Blues Brother movie did you fall out of?”

“Touché,” Kermit replied, touching his green glasses.

They both turned as Caine’s silence made them remember the reason she was there.

“Melissa,” Caine said, “Did my father say anything else?”

She shook her head, “I’m sorry but that was everything. I don’t even know why he wanted me to come here when I don’t know anything.”

Caine rested his hand on the young woman’s shoulder, “It is not your fault. Sit a while and we will think of what we can do now.”

 

Melissa Caine sat in her uncle’s home watching the three men as they tried to decide what to do now. She’d been confused by her grandfather’s request to come here, especially considering why she was in France. She hoped they were right about her cousin being alive, she’d never really had any family since her aunt had died and recently finding her grandfather had meant so much to her.

Her uncle was disturbed, that much she could tell while the older man made tea and then there was the youngest of the three, hidden behind what she could now tell were green glasses. Melissa had learned a little about reading people from her time with her grandfather but couldn’t read any of these three men.

“Drink this,” Lo Si handed her a cup of tea, “You are tired from your journey here.”

“I’m tired from other reasons,” Melissa replied as she took the tea gratefully, “But this isn’t about my problems. If I remember correctly what Grandfather told me, Peter and my uncle have a special connection, right?”

Lo Si nodded.

“Then if Uncle believes Peter is dead but Grandfather doesn’t...” she trailed off and shook her head, “Ignore me. I’m talking nonsense.”

“You are not,” Lo Si replied, “You just may have given us a way to start locating Peter.”

As he hurried away Melissa stared at his retreating form, “How?”

                        *********************************************

Peter focussed on keeping the shadows at bay, he was tired but he knew he couldn’t relax. His father would find him, his father would help him then they’d sit and laugh about the latest scrape. His only problem with this thought was the fact that he couldn’t feel his father’s presence and he had the horrible suspicion that his father couldn’t detect him either.

As another attack started Peter used all his training and continued to defend himself, hoping it wouldn’t be for much longer before his father came to help him.

Unknown to Peter two men stood looking over his unmoving body encased in shadow watching and waiting for the moment he lost the battle so they could take what they wanted.

                        *********************************************

Kermit guided Melissa into the 101st precinct hoping everyone who was close to Peter was out. He didn’t want to field questions about how Caine was or if he knew anything, he especially didn’t want them to ask who the woman with him was especially since Caine insisted her identity be kept secret.

“My office,” Kermit motioned the door to her, “Get inside and I’ll get the pendant.”

Melissa nodded and slipped inside the small office, once he was sure she was inside Kermit moved to Peter’s desk. He paused for a few minutes as he thought back to the last time the younger man had sat here, complaining about his paperwork. Shaking himself Kermit opened up the top drawer and raked through it until he found the jade circle with a piece of leather threaded through it. It had been a present from Caine on Peter’s birthday the first year they’d been reunited and Peter kept it with him almost constantly. The only reason it was in his desk drawer just now was the leather had snapped and Peter didn’t want to lose it. Carefully, on Lo Si’s instructions, he lifted it by the leather strap ensuring he didn’t touch the smooth stone.

“Kermit?” He looked up and saw Jody standing in front of the desk, her face was pale and the grief of loss covered it, “What are you doing?”

“Caine wants this,” he told her, “I promised I’d bring it to him before he leaves town.”

Before she could say anything he headed into his office and shut the door. He let out a deep sigh and dropped into his seat.

“That it?” Melissa broke the silence between them as she watched the pendant spin.

Kermit nodded, not bothering to make a smart remark before carefully laying it on the small piece of cloth he’d been given by the Ancient. He had no idea why neither he nor Melissa were to touch the stone but had long since given up asking questions of the two Shaolin and just doing as they asked.

“Okay,” Kermit looked up at her, “What’s your story?”

Melissa tilted her head slightly and stared at him, “Why should I tell you anything?”

“I’m very fond of Peter and his father,” Kermit noted softly, “I won’t let anyone hurt them or even try to. You appear out of nowhere claiming to be family at the one time you’d be more than accepted. I find it just a little suspicious.”

“Search under Dr Melissa Caine,” she told him, her voice just as cold as his, “I worked in Seattle until last year as a Pharmacologist.”

Kermit leaned back and looked over his glasses at her, “What happened?”

Melissa let out a long sigh, “I don’t know. After my mother’s death I was raised by my mother’s aunt, I’ve lived a pretty normal life and then...I was attacked on my way home one night by a man who said something about following my father’s footsteps. He tried to get me into a van but I was rescued.”

“By who?”

“Strangely enough a Shaolin priest,” she smiled slightly, “Master Ling. He was at the college to give a seminar on spirituality to the theologians though lately I’ve been very suspicious of the timing.”

She paused as he chuckled softly.

“Anyway, he got me to the safety of a temple,” she continued, “And after three months they sent me to France where I met my grandfather. I’ve been teaching in the village school for the past six months until he asked me to come here.”

“Can you describe the guys who tried to kidnap you?” Kermit asked thoughtfully.

Melissa shrugged, “Ahh, possibly.”

Kermit booted up his computer and accessed the program he’d need, “Okay, let’s see if we can get a description.”

“Why?” Melissa asked confused.

“Because if it’s the same guys who have Peter then we get an edge,” Kermit replied, “Plus I can get their faces out on the street to hamper their ease of movement.”

Melissa nodded, “That’s a great idea. Okay, let’s do this.”

“Then we should get back to Caine and the Ancient,” Kermit told her, “I want to find Peter as fast as possible.”

“Me too,” she replied, “I just wish I knew what I’m supposed to do.”

                        *********************************************

“You are troubled, Kwai Chang Caine,” Lo Si said as he brought the other man some tea.

“Something powerful has removed the sense of my son from my mind,” Caine stated sadly, “I fear what he is going through.”

“Peter is strong,” Lo Si reminded his friend, “Now he has completed his training he has more control over his strength, over the power of the Caine line.”

“I also feel uncertain about Melissa,” Caine confided.

Lo Si frowned, “You believe she is not telling the truth?”

Caine shook his head, “No, she is being truthful. She was sent by my father but she is afraid.”

Lo Si nodded, “We need her to find your son.”

Caine sipped his tea hoping Kermit would bring Melissa back soon with Peter’s pendant so they could start trying to track him down.

 

Kermit and Melissa arrived back from retrieving the pendant about half an hour later. Kermit as always was inscrutable, his eyes hidden behind his green glasses while Melissa’s worry clearly showed on her pale face.

“We got it,” Kermit said, placing the piece of cloth on the table watching as Lo Si gently unwrapped the pendant and placed it in the middle of the floor.

“Melissa, you must link your chi with your uncle’s,” the Ancient instructed, “Through you, through your connection, yet unknown, shall he find Peter.”

Melissa shook her head, “I don’t know how.”

Caine moved to her and took her hand in his, “I shall guide you. But before we begin,” he turned retrieving another pendant from Lo Si and hung it around her neck. Like Peter’s it was jade attached to a leather cord, it wasn’t a circle but an oblong connected to a small silver clasp, “This will protect you.”

Melissa took a hold of the cool stone her uncle had placed around her neck, “Protect me? Why do I need protection?”

The two Shaolin priests shared a quick glance before Caine returned his attention to his niece, “If I am correct then the people who have taken Peter are powerful and may try to strike at us when we attempt to locate him.”

Melissa shook her head and backed away from him, “I can’t,” she whispered before she turned and fled the room, “I can’t.”

 

Caine walked slowly along the streets nodding briefly at those who greeted him but not stopping to talk any further. He found Melissa sitting on some stairs outside a clothes shop.

“I’ve actually nowhere to go,” she said defeated as he sat beside her, “I don’t have the money for a hotel and I don’t know anyone here except for you. Not the best way to run away from things is it?”

“Kermit told us your story,” Caine said, “You are allowed to be afraid.”

Melissa regarded him with sad eyes, “I didn’t tell him everything,” she sighed, rubbing a hand across her eyes, “Before they tried to grab me horrible things happened to people I was close to.”

Caine touched her chin so she would look up at him, “Tell me,” he said gently.

Melissa closed her eyes for several seconds before looking up at her uncle once more, “My boyfriend disappeared for a week, he reappeared in the car park of the college I worked beaten and stabbed. He barely survived and the head trauma he received meant he had brain damage that turned him into a child again. He died a few months ago. Two weeks after that my best friend was raped and above her bed in her blood the words ‘The Caine Legacy’ was written.”

Caine wrapped his arm around her shoulders hugging her as she shook, “I understand if you do not feel able to do this but Peter is in the hands of these people now. Without you I will be unable to find him.”

Melissa let out a soft laugh, “You’re really good at the emotional blackmail thing, you know that?”

Caine smiled slightly, “I will protect you, Melissa. I promise.”

“I haven’t really trusted people since that day,” she whispered, “Other than my grandfather,” Melissa nodded, “But I believe you. Let’s see if we can locate Peter.”

 

Kermit swept past the bullpen and into the privacy of his office ignoring everyone. When Melissa ran out on them the Ancient suggested he return to the precinct, the unspoken suggestion of looking into Melissa was all too clear.

“Kermit?” Karen Simms soft call penetrated his musing. Looking up he saw the captain standing in the doorway, “Are you alright? I’ve called your name at least three times.”

“I’m fine,” he replied coolly, hoping she wasn’t going to start asking him questions.

Karen entered his office and closed the door, “I know Peter’s disappearance has been especially difficult for you. Considering the fact his father believes him dead.”

Kermit stiffened slightly as she rested her hand on his shoulder, “It wasn’t your fault. You can’t be everywhere at once and Peter Caine is more than able to look after himself.”

“I know,” Kermit replied, he shrugged slightly to get her to move, “Look, I have things I have to do and the sooner I get them done the sooner I can see if I can find anything on Peter.”

Karen removed her hand but walked so she was in his line of sight, “Kermit?”

Kermit looked up at her and removed his glasses, as their eyes met she smiled and left him alone.

                        *********************************************

Peter felt like every part of his body was getting heavier by the second as he continued to protect himself. He needed help; he needed his father to get here and soon.

“Please,” Peter whispered, he knew he had to continue fighting but he didn’t know how much longer he could keep it up, “Please, Father find me.”

Two men who stood above where Peter lay, the youngest turned to his superior in confusion.

“You said he’d break by now.”

The older of the two man frowned, “I expected him to but it doesn’t matter. He will break and I will gain the power of the Caine bloodline. And then, my son, we will have our revenge.”

                        *********************************************

“Take your pendant in your right hand,” Caine told Melissa as they sat cross-legged on the floor across from one another, “Hold out your left.”

She followed his instructions watching nervously as Caine took up the same position. Lo Si unwrapped Peter’s Medallion and gently placed it on Melissa’s outstretched palm before Caine placed his hand on top of hers.

“Close your eyes,” Caine instructed, “And focus, focus on the pendants in your hand. Feel the energy of my chi.”

Melissa took several deep breaths before she let out a soft gasp, “I can feel it.”

“Good,” Caine murmured, “Stretch out and help me locate Peter. Use the imprint within my chi to guide you.”

Caine felt Melissa’s energy as it slid past the barrier somehow imposed between himself and his son. The moment she touched Peter’s chi Caine pulled them both back.

“Why did you do that?” Melissa demanded, a little shaken, “We found him.”

“But the ones who hold him must not know this,” Caine replied as he unfolded himself from the ground, “I know now where we must go but I will need...some backup.”

“That’s where I come in,” Kermit stated as he walked in the door gun in hand, “So, where are we going?”

 

Caine waited until Lo Si took Melissa to freshen up before he turned to Kermit.

“What have you discovered?” Caine asked the ex-mercenary.

Kermit checked to make sure the woman was out of hearing range before he turned back to Caine, “Dr Melissa Caine, PhD. She graduated three years ago within the top ten percent of her class at the University of Chicago. Started work in Seattle three months after graduating where she split her time between studying and working with students. About a year ago her boyfriend was almost murdered and her best friend was raped, she was actually the prime suspect for a while but was ruled out pretty quickly.”

“Anything else?” Caine gathered his supplies.

“She disappeared just under a year ago,” Kermit shrugged, “I pulled up her file and the picture is the woman currently with Lo Si. Her story checks out but you already knew that, didn’t you?”

Caine turned back to the other man, “Yes. She would not have been able to locate Peter for me if she was not of the Caine bloodline.”

“So what happens now?” Kermit asked, pacing the small room, “What’s the plan?”

Caine shrugged, “We rescue my son.”

“Simple as that,” Kermit chuckled humourlessly.

Caine nodded, “It is. However Melissa has no training so you must protect her while I stop those who have abducted Peter.”

“Don’t worry, Caine,” Kermit told him, “I’ll keep her safe. Now let’s go bring Peter home.”

 

Melissa sat quietly in the car as Kermit followed Caine’s instructions to where Peter was being held captive. She had no idea why they’d brought her, it wasn’t like she could fight or actually do anything constructive now – unless it was to hold their coats during the rescue.

“Turn right now,” Caine instructed, gripping the seat as Kermit spun the car down the road.

“Are you trying to kill us before we get there?” Melissa demanded as her stomach rolled in response to the sharp turns.

Kermit’s only reply was a slight grunt before he skidded to a halt, “Security cameras.”

“How do we get in without being seen?” Melissa asked.

“That’s my area,” Kermit told her as he pulled out his laptop; quickly he started working and hacked into the security system.

Melissa sat tapping her fingers nervously on her leg until Caine took a hold of her hand to stop her. Time seemed to stand still and the only sound in the car was that of Kermit hitting keys.

“Got it,” Kermit said finally, “Okay, the cameras are now looping. We can go in.”

As the two men exited the car Melissa found she was frozen, Caine took her hand.

“I need you to come,” he said to her, “You still have an important part to play in rescuing your cousin.”

“Okay,” she finally managed to move and followed them towards the large imposing building.

It was after a few minutes she realised that Kermit had manoeuvred himself so that he was able to watch her at all times.

 

“Come on,” Kermit caught Melissa by the shoulder and moved her forward, “Stay with me, kid.”

Melissa glanced round at him, “You’re the one with the big gun, trust me I’m sticking by you.”

The three of them continued slowly through the building, Caine taking the lead as he searched for his son. Melissa shivered, something wasn’t right about this but she couldn’t put a name to the feeling. She was pulled out of her musing by her uncle’s voice.

“Peter.”

“Holy crap,” Melissa gasped as she saw her cousin lying on a table with what looked like a case of shadows covering his entire body.

“I second that,” Kermit murmured.

Caine closed his eyes, he reached out his hands holding them above the shadow for a few moments before slamming them downwards. Melissa watched astonished as the shadows seemed to shatter before they disappeared.

“Peter?” Caine leaned over his son, “Peter?”

“You took your time,” Peter groaned as he opened his eyes, he grinned, “Hi, Pop.”

Caine pulled his son close to him, hugging him tightly in relief, “It is good to see you, my son.”

Peter sighed, he was exhausted and just wanted to go home to curl up in his bed then sleep for a week.

“Caine,” Kermit called, “We’ve got company coming.”

Peter tried to get up off the table but could barely move. Caine placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder to ensure he stayed.

“Melissa,” Caine called, motioning her over, “We need you.”

Licking her lips nervously she moved to Caine’s side. Peter looked at her confused, obviously wondering who she was.

“Peter,” Caine smiled, “I would like you to meet your cousin, Melissa.”

Peter looked at her confused, “Martin’s kid.”

“No,” Melissa replied softly.

“Oh,” was all Peter managed.

Caine placed Peter’s pendant around his neck once more, “Take this in your hand. Melissa, do the same with your own.”

The cousins did as they were told; Caine took the free hand of each of them and closed his eyes.

“What are we doing?” Melissa asked.

“Good question,” Peter said, his voice betraying his exhaustion.

“I cannot fight those who took Peter and protect you both,” Caine explained, “By linking you together you shall strengthen Peter’s weakened chi so he can fight.”

“I don’t know...” Melissa started

Caine cut her off, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she whispered without hesitation.

“Then trust I know what I am doing,” Caine rested his hand on her cheek, when she nodded he took her and Peter’s hands once more, “Now focus.”

 

“Kermit, keep Melissa safe,” Caine ordered as he and Peter readied themselves for the attack that was coming.

Kermit nodded and took a hold of the young woman’s arm, “No problem.”

“Look out,” Melissa called suddenly as several men rushed forward at once.

Kermit pushed her out of the way as one of the men came at them. The ex-mercenary caught his attacker’s arms and slammed him against the wall. Kermit grunted as the man kicked his stomach and dropped to the ground throwing his assailant over him. As he moved to stand ready for the next attack the man went down as Melissa smashed a plank across the back of his head.

“Nice move,” Kermit said with a grin.

Melissa smiled at him, her breath coming in sharp gasps from the adrenaline rushing through her body.

“That was exhilarating,” Peter noted as the last of their attackers fell.

Caine gave him a disapproving look but didn’t get a chance to say anything as two men walked towards them.

“The Caine family,” the older of the two men sneered, “You’re stronger than I realised, Peter. And Melissa, you found some more family, how sweet.”

Melissa stepped back feeling the solid presence of Kermit behind her, she recognised both men from her failed abduction.

“Who are you?” Caine demanded.

The older of the two laughed, “The end of the Caine line. Your family took what was rightfully ours and now we want it back.”

Both men rushed the Caine family, Peter and his father protected themselves as expertly as always. Melissa suddenly spotted a strange idol across the room which seemed to be leaching energy from Peter and Caine, she grabbed Kermit’s arm.

“Is it me or does that look important?” she asked.

Kermit squinted and even he could see the energy emanating from it, “Oh yeah.”

Before he could stop her, Melissa darted away towards it. When she reached the statue the older of the two men who’d abducted her cousin turned.

“No,” he snapped.

Melissa grabbed the figurine, “I’m guessing this is important.”

“Put that down,” the younger snapped.

“Or what?” Melissa challenged, with more bravado than she actually felt.

The younger man sneered, “Ask your friends.”

At his comment Melissa’s anger burst forward and without hesitation she smashed the idol against the wall. She was thrown across the room as it exploded.

“No,” the eldest of the two attackers cried angrily, he grabbed the other one and they started to run.

Kermit let off two shots, the distant cries of pain made him smile slightly before he turned his attention to getting the Caine family home.

                        *********************************************

Peter took the tea Caine handed him, knowing better than to argue watching as his father left him alone. In the past few days he’d been visited by practically everyone he knew who were making sure he was safe. In between this he and his cousin had managed to talk. He liked Melissa; they had a similar outlook on things and sense of humour.

“Hey,” Melissa interrupted his thoughts as she entered the room and took a seat beside the bed, “How’re you feeling?”

“Fine,” Peter shrugged, “Pop won’t let me out of bed though for another few days.”

Melissa laughed, “He’s worried about you. I don’t blame him.”

“What about you?” Peter asked.

“I’m okay, I wasn’t hurt that bad when the thing exploded,” Melissa told him with a smile, “But your dad did spend a good bit of time making sure I was uninjured.,” she smiled, “Lo Si thinks they were using that thing to trap you and block your connection to your father,” she shrugged, “A couple of weeks ago I wouldn’t have believed that.”

“And now?” Peter challenged.

“You guys are weird,” she told him with a laugh, “But what I did to help has given me a lot to think about. Plus it’s nice to have family. It’s a pity we won’t get to talk when you’re up and about.”

Peter frowned at her confused, “Why not?”

“I’m going back to France,” she explained, “Uncle believes I’ll be safer from whoever those guys were with Grandfather. And I agree. You two can defend yourselves, I can’t.”

“You did okay,” Peter reached out and squeezed her hand, “So, when are you leaving?”

“Kermit’s waiting for me,” Melissa smiled, indicating the other room, “He’s driving me to the airport - I think he wants to make sure I actually leave. I just came to say goodbye.”

Peter pulled her into a tight embrace, “Look after yourself, Melissa. And keep in touch.”

“I promise,” she smiled at him, “Maybe my next visit we can actually get to know each other and won’t be fighting for our lives.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Peter teased making her laugh.

Melissa squeezed his hand, “Bye, Peter.”

“Bye,” he smiled watching her as she left.

Peter leaned back on the pillows and felt his eyes close, he fell asleep thinking about the strangeness of his family and the newest branch to the Caine family tree.


End file.
